Back Into My Life
by MiaKa-KeiKo-KiNoMoto
Summary: After Tenkou, Taka broke up with Miaka. Will she be ready when he comes marching back into her life?


Author's Notes: Hey minna-san! This is the first story I have posted on FanFiction.net. Please be truthful when you review. Arigato!  
  
Summary: After Tenkou, Taka broke up with Miaka. Will she be ready when he comes marching back into her life? Fushigi Yuugi version of "Training A Broken Heart."  
  
"..." = speaking  
  
~*..*~ = Author speaking  
  
/../ = thinking  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, but Taka would be nice....  
  
So without further a due...here is "Back Into My Life."  
  
Chapter 1: "He Left Me and Now, I'm Leaving Him"  
  
"I don't need you!!!"  
  
"And I don't need you!!!" Miaka yelled, leaving Taka's apartment and shutting the door.  
  
A young girl, about seventeen with brown hair and brown eyes, ran to her house, rubbing her eyes. They were filled with tears. Her brother, Keisuke, saw her.  
  
"Miaka? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oni-chan..he left..me.."  
  
"Who left you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Taka..Taka left me!" and she continued to sob.  
  
"How will I live without him? Without his touch and his...voice and..and.."  
  
She didn't get to finish because she burst out in tears again.  
  
"No one can make me feel so good..Taka...what happened?!!"  
  
  
  
("Losing Grip" by: Avril Lavigne)  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you,  
  
Like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say  
  
I was left to cry there,  
  
Waiting outside there  
  
Grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen  
  
I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Am I just some chick you place beside you  
  
To take somebody's place  
  
When you turn around can you recognize my face?  
  
You used to love me,  
  
You used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there  
  
Grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided  
  
[chorus]  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen  
  
I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone  
  
Crying out loud  
  
I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud  
  
I'm crying out loud  
  
Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care?  
  
If you don't care then I don't care  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
  
I was so alone  
  
Why should I care?  
  
If you don't care then I don't care  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Ever since that day, Miaka vowed never to be fooled by a man again. She studied harder than ever and soon surpassed Yui, surprising everyone. She was a grown woman and very beautiful. When ever she walked in public, every guy would look her way. That was one of the reasons she became an athlete and a fighter. The other reason was Taka. When she fought, she put all her anger and sadness into each blow. She says she moved on. But deep inside, really deep inside, she loved him and could never forget him.  
  
Today, however, was one of those lousy days when you know you have to get up, but you don't want to. Miaka had many lousy days because of Taka. She had been so depressed , but Yui had been by her side the whole time.  
  
"Miaka," Yui said softly, while shaking her. "Miaka...Miaka! Get up! Don't tell me it's about Taka, after all this time!!!"  
  
Miaka would never answer that question. She would never admit it. She loved Taka and always will.  
  
"Yui-chan!! Give me a break!!!"  
  
The blond-haired girl grabbed the blanket Miaka was using and raised the blinds.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm getting up!" Miaka said, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.  
  
Yui sighed. To others, Miaka has changed a great deal, but to Yui, her friend still hasn't changed. Miaka was still Miaka.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
When Miaka and Yui got to the lobby, they went their separate ways. Yui went to a Medical College and Miaka went to her school for gifted youngsters. When the brown-haired girl walked in, all the children smiled at her and she smiled back. Her smile concealed the pain of living without Taka, but her school gave her some pleasure. It was a huge estate. The children lived there during the school year. Only five students were allowed per grade to go each year. There were five grades. They have to take an exam and only the top scorers were allowed in. There were two exams. One was for intelligence and the other for testing if you were physically fit. It was tough and only for those who could take the pressure.  
  
"Yuuki-san! Yuuki-san!"  
  
"What's wrong, Min?"  
  
Min was a twelve-year-old buy in a group of fifteens. They were all bright, but he was the brightest. The fifteen-year-olds could not match him in intelligence.  
  
"Hongo-san just stopped by. She was in a rush and said there was a new student coming today. The student will be accompanied by a young man."  
  
Yui worked at the school when Miaka had other business to attend to.  
  
"She also said to give this to you!"  
  
He passed her a letter in a sealed envelope. It read,  
  
"Dear Miaka,  
  
I'm sorry I forgot to tell you this morning. There is a new student coming today!  
  
The student will be accompanied by a young man. I want you to check him out!  
  
Consider this a favor. It's time to move on. Even though you claim you have, I see it in  
  
your eyes. See you later. From Your  
  
Best Friend,  
  
Yui Hongo"  
  
"YUI-CHAN!!!" Ever since she broke up with Taka, Yui made her go on dates with many guys. Miaka didn't like any of them and she knew this one wouldn't be any different. She sighed and walked to her office. She collapsed into her chair and gazed up at the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she looked at it.  
  
"Come in! It's open!"  
  
A young girl, about thirteen years old, walked through the door. Miaka knew who she was.  
  
Blond hair and purple eyes.  
  
Oni-chan's daughter.  
  
Miaka sat upright.  
  
"Hey! How's my favorite niece?"  
  
"Auntie Miaka! It's nice to see you!"  
  
"How's Oni-chan?"  
  
"Otou-san? Fine...I guess."  
  
"Is he in trouble?"  
  
"No. He's just fine."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Do you know who's with me, Auntie? It's one of Otou-san's really old friends!" the girl said. In a lower tone she whispered, "He's kinda cute, too!"  
  
"Fia!"  
  
  
  
~*The Young Man's POV*~  
  
  
  
That voice....  
  
It sounds so familiar....  
  
And that name....  
  
  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
  
  
"Hey! You can come in now!"  
  
A tall young man, maybe two or three years older than Miaka, started to walk into the room. First she saw his hair.  
  
It was black with blue highlights.  
  
He was careful, not showing his whole face as he continued to walk in. Through his hair he saw his former love. Then he recalled his last memory of her. It seem like it happened thousands of years ago.  
  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
  
  
"I don't need you!"  
  
"And I don't need you!"  
  
  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
  
  
He looked at the brown-haired girl full in the face.  
  
"Mi...a...ka?"  
  
"Taka," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Fia left them alone and ventured through the estate.  
  
Miaka turned her chair to face the opposite wall. She wasn't going to let him see her cry. She broke the silence.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" This question wasn't pointed at anyone.  
  
"No contact for eight years...yelled at me the last time I saw you...," she said, losing her composure, anger building inside her. She faced him again, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Miaka..."  
  
He walked towards her chair and kneeled in front of her. He held her face softly in his hands and she didn't push him away. She missed his voice and his touch. She missed the feeling of his soft lips on hers.  
  
At that moment, he kissed her.  
  
The kiss was a feeling of longing for not only Taka, but for Miaka as well. She loved the feeling, but she pushed him away, no matter how much it hurt. She turned her chair to face the wall again. Her anger was expressed through her lips. It had reached its limit.  
  
"You kicked me to the curb and didn't speak to me for eight years!" She faced him again. "Do you think you can just walk back into my life?!! I'm sorry Taka, but you just can't. You left me and now, I'm leaving you."  
  
Miaka got up and walked out the door.  
  
  
  
("Goodbye To You" by: Michelle Branch)  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this chapter. So..how was it? I need at least three reviews. Arigato!  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
Join us on the next chapter of "Back Into My Life"!  
  
"Can I Accept Him...Now?"  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
MiaKa_KeiKo_KiNoMoto: That was a long chapter!  
  
Miaka: How come Taka and I aren't together?  
  
~*Glomps Taka*~  
  
MKK: -_-'...!  
  
~*Light Bulb*~  
  
MKK: (Evil look in her eyes) Miaka..there's food in the fridge...if you'd like some....  
  
Miaka: Honto desu ka?  
  
MKK: Yep  
  
~*Miaka runs to kitchen*~  
  
~*MKK glomps Taka and starts making out with him*~  
  
Everyone: oo 


End file.
